1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof interconnect structure for engaging an electrical wire, such as a connector and a grommet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of waterproof interconnect structures such as a connector and a grommet have been proposed to provide a watertight seal to an electrical wire positioned on a vehicle body. Referring FIGS. 14 and 15, as such structure, shown there are grommets that are sealed against moisture contamination. FIG. 14 is a perspective view of a conventional grommet and a connector equipped with the same grommet. FIG. 15 is a cross section showing the manner of assembling the grommet of FIG. 14.
As viewed in FIGS. 14 and 15, the conventional grommet formed of a rubber material, is inserted into a terminal-receiving cavity 97 of a connector main body 91 receiving an electrical wire 95 which is connected to a terminal 96 at its end area; has a circumferential rib 93 to be fit into a rearward end of the connector main body 91 with the electrical wire 95 extending rearwardly therefrom; and further is consecutively arranged with a snake-shaped electrical wire tubular portion 94 for introducing the electrical wire 95 into an hollow portion.
Subsequently, in order to provide connection of the electrical wire 95 beyond a grommet 92 and the connector main body 91, the electrical wire 95 is passed through the hollow portion of the grommet 92, the terminal 96 corresponding to the electrical wire 95 is mounted in the terminal-receiving cavity 97 of the connector main body 91, and then the connector rib 93 is fit into the connector main body 91. Next, to provide a watertight seal to the electrical wire 95, a syringe 90 is placed on the front face of the connector main body 91 for feeding waterproofing agent, grease 99, and then grease 99 is poured into the grommet 92 via the connector main body 91. Such a grommet 92 to be positioned, for example, on the door of a vehicle, mainly prevents moisture migration along the length of the electrical wire from the right side of the electrical wire tubular portion 94 as shown in the FIG. 15.
Generally, the connector main body 91 is the assembly of a terminal, a plate, a connector, a connector housing and so on. For example, when maintenance of the connector assembly is required to be performed, the assembly should be taken apart into its constituent pieces as mentioned above. Particularly, separation between the grommet and the connector housing, between the connector housing and the connector, between the connector and the plate, and between the plate and the terminal has to be happen respectively.
However, with respect to the conventional waterproof grommet structure 92, once grease 99 has been poured thereinto, it is highly difficult to remove the grommet 92 from the connector main body 91, i.e., to disassemble the connector main body 91. That is to say, in the conventional waterproof grommet structure 92, once the grommet has been filled with grease, it is either highly difficult or otherwise impossible to perform its maintenance.
The above-discussed conventional grommet is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. H8-148219 (see FIG. 3).